


Some Like It Hot

by FHC_Lynn



Series: Broken Windows [8]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHC_Lynn/pseuds/FHC_Lynn
Summary: If a certain incident at Nyon had gone just a little differently...





	

**Author's Note:**

> For childoftheseaandstars on Tumblr; I have no excuse for the title.  
> Prompt: Prowl/Hot Rod; trapped together

His HUD flashed a ratio as Prowl came around. His optics flickered. The right optic stabilized and came fully online, but his vision from that optic remained as dark as his failed left. He could not yet hear either, and an unfamiliar weight rested on his back. The mech’s arms wrapped around his torso. The other’s presence had, no doubt, spared his auxiliary panels. But it prevented any sensory stimuli from reaching those panels as well.

Prowl cleared the visual reminder of his improbable survival from his HUD display. The phase charges had been far, far stronger than anticipated. His statistical suite calculated a high probability of burial beneath the rubble. He needed his panels free. He needed more information.

Trying to free his arms earned him a bite to his chevron.

Just a nibble really, but it prompted him to twist wildly in the other’s grasp. It took him several moments to realize the other was pinned in place over him. Even as his sensory network reported a wild, terrified pulse to the other’s spark, he also realized the Other’s frame put out nearly as much heat as rubble around them.

“We are trapped?”

“Primus, don’t say that –” Hot Rod. Their initial target. And, now, destroyer of Nyon.

“Let go of me, please. We may –”

“I tried that! Just let me hold something – someone, okay? We’re gonna die, anyway. Just a last little bit of joy.”

Prowl doubted very much Hot Rod had tried anything useful. Pursing his lips, he ignored the hands wandering over his frame to think. Finally, “How about a deal? I will blow your circuits _after_ you help me with one, small thing.”

“What?” Hot Rod’s hands stopped moving.

“I said I will happily blow your circuits if you help me first. I want my aux panels free,” Prowl said. “Help me do that. I can just make out a pocket in front of me.”

“The fire’s all around us. Won’t matter.”

“If I can sit up, I can touch you back. You can plug in –”

“You’d _let_ me?”

“Help me out,” Prowl whispered, wiggling his frame against the young mech pinned over him, “and I will help you out. Or _in_ , I should say…”

The young mech shoved at the ground, snapping his armor down tight.

Some mechs were so easy…


End file.
